The life of the younger Melinda 2
by Carly Cat
Summary: Melinda's grandma was shown by an evil ghost her and Melinda's death, but ghost keeps taking over Melinda and is trying to get her to go where they are going to die. Can Melinda beat this ghost? Or will this be the end of Melinda?
1. Chapter 1

**See, I told you I'd be back! To those of you that haven't read my other story _The life of a younger Melinda , (I'd rather you read it though!!! :)) _Here are the basics, Melinda is 13 years old and already sees the dead and her grandma is still alive. Melinda was trying to help Jim's grandfather cross over but a evil ghost took over his grandfathers body and almost .. (you have to read my other story to know) Melinda. Melinda got better but her grandma got sick and almost died. And the same ghost that tried to ... Melinda predicted to Melinda's grandma her and Melinda's death. Oh yes and Jim can see ghosts. (I know I told you my basic story plot but this story will make more sense if you read it!) Sorry if this doesn't make much sense!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost whisperer!!!! **

* * *

A day latter. latter.

"Hey Jim! I'm going to visit grandma, wanna come?" Melinda asked standing outside Jim's window.

"Sure! I'll be right down!" Jim said then closing his window.

Then a ghost appeared.

_"Melinda! You have to help me!" A ghost said appearing right in front of Melinda._

"What do I have to help you with?" Melinda asked.

_"No! NO!" The ghost yelled. "Please Melinda, save us! Save all of us_!"

The ghost screamed as he was pulled into a black hole.

"Hey Mel, I'm ready!" Jim said.

Melinda just stood there, staring at the spot the ghost was at. Jim knew a ghost was there.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Oh nothing... Just this ghost, he was begging me to help him and some other people then he was pulled into a black hole." Melinda replied.

"Weird.. have you seen ghosts like that before Mel?"

"No.."

"Come on Melinda!" Melinda's mother yelled as she honked the horn in the car.

Melinda and Jim climbed into the back seat.

"So what were you two talking about?" Melinda's mom asked in her you-better-tell-me voice.

"Making out." Melinda said trying to see if she could trick her mother.

"Jim..."

"No ma'am. We were talking about ghosts....."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you Melinda, he doesn't see ghosts!"

"Not to be rude , but I do see ghosts.."

The car ride was quite the rest of the way to the hospital...

Melinda and Jim were waiting in the hall for mom to finish visiting with grandma..

"Wow Mel, most of the people in the halls are dead, right?" Jim asked.

"Yup." Melinda replied.

"I wonder what your mother said means.."

"Me too.."

_"You two can see wus?" A little ghost girl said._

"Yes sweetie." Melinda replied.

"So, why did you die?" Jim asked.

Melinda elbowed him.

_"No it's otay Melinwa."_

Then Melinda's mother came out.

"Your turn." Melinda's mother said.

_"Can dat wady see me?" The little girl asked._

"Nope." Melinda mumbled.

"Hi Melinda! Hi Jim!" Melinda's grandma said cheerfully.

"Hello ." Jim said.

"So sweetie, how did you die?" Melinda said as she knelt down to the ghost girls height.

_Well.." The ghost girl said when Melinda's grandma interrupted_.

"Who are you talking to Melinda?"

Melinda didn't respond. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ghost girls blue ones.

_"Wee!" The little girl said running around with a lollipop in her mouth._

_"Now Sarah honey don't run with a Lolly in your mouth!" A woman said looking a lot like Sarah._

_"Otay Wommy."_

_Once the mother left the Sarah started running around again._

_Then she tripped over the rug and she landed face first, thus pushing the lollipop into her throat._

_Sarah coughed as hard as she could trying to get some air but she couldn't. She couldn't call out or anything. All she could lie there._

_A few minutes latter her mother came in the room_

_"Sarah, You've been really quite whats..." The woman was saying until she noticed her child on the floor not breathing._

_"JEFF!"The woman screamed._

_A man walked in the room to find his child not breathing and his wife on the floor sobbing."_

Melinda came back from her vision with her eyes still on the Sarah then suddenly Melinda felt as if the lollipop was down her own throat. She tried to look around but everything besides Sarah was unable to move.

_"Then I ended wup here." Sarah said not noticing Melinda choking._

_"My parents blame themselves. I have to tell them not too."_

_Then Sarah looked around. "I need to wgo into the wlight spoon!" Sarah said in a panic then disappeared_.

Then everything started to go in motion again and Melinda could finally hear someone besides Sarah yet Melinda was still choking.

"Melinda! It's okay! Just try to breath!" Jim yelled.

Melinda took a deep breath. She could breath.

Melinda gasped for the air she could now get.

"What happened Melinda?" Melinda's grandma asked once Melinda had caught her breath.

"A poor little girl choked to death on a lollipop." Melinda said.

"Aw.." Melinda's grandma said sadly.

Melinda's mother opened the door and said

"Come on guys! I gotta make dinner!"

"Bye grandma!" Melinda said.

"Bye dear." Melinda's grandma replied. "And Beth, I need to talk to Melinda tomorrow."

"Okay Mom bye."

The three went to the parking garage and drove away..


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda and Jim were waiting outside the hospital for Melinda's mother to drive the car up to the front of the hospital.

"Hey Mel." Jim said.

"Yeah?"

"How come you could see Sarah's death and I couldn't?"

"She only wanted to show it to me. I was the one paying most attion to her."

"Oh.."

"_Melinda! Jim! PLEASE, save us!" A ghost of an old man said._

"Save you from what?" Jim asked.

The ghost floated to Melinda and started shaking her shoulders.

"_Melinda, you know who you need to save us from!"_

"I do?" Melinda asked.

"_YES!"_

Melinda was pushed down face first to the side walk but it didn't hurt. Melinda somehow knew she had to put her hand through the sidewalk crack so she did. She pushed the sidewalk crack apart and saw maybe a few hundred ghosts down their screaming. To Melinda and Jim it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Mel! What's going on?" Jim asked getting closer to the hole in the sidewalk.

"I don't know!" Melinda yelled but could barely hear herself.

Then the ghosts started to put their hands in the air and they were walking over to Melinda. Then Melinda felt a pull and the screaming became deafing. The ghosts started to pull harder and Melinda was going into the hole.

"Jim!" Melinda screamed trying to get him to move out of the way.

So far all the ghosts had were right above Melinda's knees but they were gaining fast.

Melinda was pulling herself out the best she could but her best wasn't good enough. Melinda got out a little bit but was still very much stuck. Then Jim grabbed Melinda's arms and pulled. With that and Melinda's kicking they got Melinda out and the screaming stopped.

"Mel, are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.." Melinda told Jim.

"Oh look Mel, they got you right shoe."

"As long as they didn't get me I'm okay with it."

Then Melinda's mom drove up. Melinsa and Jim stood up and went in the back seat.

"Sorry I took so long. Jim your mother called, she and your father both have to go out of town on business so your going to be staying with the Gordon's for a week" Melinda's mother said.

"Cool." Jim replied.

"Were going over to your house to get your things."

"Okay.

They drove in silence until they got to Jim's house. Everyone got out of the car and Melinda's mom noticed Melinda didn't have one of her shoes.

"Melinda Gordon, where on earth is your shoe."

"I'll tell you latter." Melinda replied.

"If you don't have both of your shoes stay in the car."

Melinda went in the front seat and closed the door.

20 minutes latter

"Do you have everything you'll need for a week Jim?" Melinda's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jim replied.

When they got to Melinda's house and put Jim's stuff in the guest room Melinda's mother pulled Melinda aside and said

"Okay Melinda, it's latter."

"A ghost took it okay! Now may I.."

"Go? No. Melinda, even I know that ghosts can't touch stuff!"

"Fine! At the hospital a ghost pushed me I made a hole in the side walk and ghosts under their grabbed me and tried to take me! OK?"

"Ghost can taking living people with them?"

"Yes mom! Powerful evil spirits can do stuff like that! And if you didn't notice, evil ghosts DON'T like me!"

Melinda stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

_" Hi Melindwa." Sarah said appearing on Melinda's bed_.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" Jim asked walking into Melinda's room.

_"I want to help."_

"To help with what sweetie?" Melinda asked.

_"To help you Melindwa. Thoses evil ghosts. A evil man controlls them."_

"What evil man?" Jim asked.

_"The one dat took wover you grandpa Jim..."_

Melinda knew this wasn't good.

"What do you think he's going to do to you?" Melinda asked.

_"I know what's hes wants to do Melindwa. He is going to make us all go with him and be bad. I saw him do dat to my wommy.."_

"But your mom is still alive right?" Jim asked.

"_No... She died when you and melinda saw hose evil ghosts. I saw a big hole when she died and she was stucked in it."_

Sarah's eyes had tears welling up in them.

Melinda wanted to cry but she needed to stay strong for Sarah.

_"I want my wommy!" Sarah cried running over to Melinda and huged her_.

"It will be okay Sarah. It's okay." Melinda said trying to clam Sarah.

Melinda let Sarah cry freely in her arms then Melinda realized something important.

"Sarah." Melinda said pulling Sarah away from her. "Your mommy loves you very much right?"

_"Yes."_

"If you love your mommy you need to stay here and not go where your mommy is."

_"What?"_

"You need to stay here and wait for me to get you into the light."

_"No...no Melindwa I can't do it! I need my wommy!"_

_"Good girl." A ghost said that wore all black."_

"Mel.." Jim whispered realizing who the ghost was before Melinda did but when Jim said that it hit her.

"Your the ghost that tried to kill me!" Melinda yelled.

_"Oh no, you got it all wrong. I DID kill you!" He said appearing right in front of Melinda._

Melinda ignored his comment to warn Sarah more.

"No Sarah! Remember, this creep killed me and your going to go with him?"

_"But Wommy.."_

"_Don't listen to her Sarah the light is BAD! She and Jim are EVIL!"_

_"They're nice dough."_

_"NO! They are mean! Melinda is KEEPING you from your mommy!"_

_"No she isn't. She is waving me from you!"_

_Then The ghost kelnt down to get to Sarah's eye lealve and stared_.

Sarah's little blue eyes turned red

"_Melindwa, help!" Sarah cried before she was completely token over_.

"Sarah... no.." Melinda said letting tears fall down her checks."

_"Attack Jim Sarah. I got Melinda."_

"_Yes Master." Sarah said sounding like a robot._

"Why are you doing this? WHY?" Melinda yelled.

_"Because it's fun Mel." He said._

"What did you call me?"

_"Mel."_

Melinda was mad but she was able to go on fighting him.

"_If I were you Melinda. I'd leave. LEAVE NOW!"_

The house started shaking. It felt like an earthquake.

"Why do you want all these spirt?"

"_Thats for ME to know and for you to find out!"_

Melinda was pushed against the wall.

"JIM RUN!" Melinda screamed.

"No Mel!"

"_I'LL make you!" The ghost yelled. He pushed Jim and Melinda's mother out of the house_

OUTSIDE

"Jim, What's going on?" Melinda's mother asked.

"An evil spirit. The one that killed Melinda. He is doing all of this. He won't let us in and won't let Melinda out."

INSIDE

"Why do you hate me?" Melinda yelled.

_The ghost seemed to shrink and now he looked around Melinda's age._

_"I don't hate you. I want your help. Come with me and we can rule the world."_

"Never!"

_The ghost pulled Melinda right up to his chest._

_"Please Melinda. Please_."

"Do you not understand what 'Never' means?"

_Then he started stroking her hair._

_"You would be more powerful than you could even Image! Much more powerful than your grandma!"_

"Just leave!"

"_Never."_

"Fine, stay but I'm not going with you!"

"_Then I'll just break that promise to your grandma and kill you right here!"_

_He just grabbed Melinda throat when the then seven ghosts appeared. The same ones that showed up when Melinda died._

_"Leave. Now!" The ghosts said at the same time._

_The evil ghost wouldn't move._

_Then they started glowing._

_"I've killed her once and I'll kill her again!" He said going back into his larger from and held Melinda 2 feet off the ground. "An other minute_

_Then the head ghost grabbed Melinda and pulled her back._

_Before Melinda knew it she was surrounded by all seven ghosts_

_The Melinda passed out for all the energy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yeah I haven't been on in a while. This site gave my mom's PC an awful virus so I couldn't come back on. Now I have a new laptop and better anti virus. I think I will continue with this as long as everyone likes it. I've been working on my own story but now am having writers block so this helps. I hope you guys like this! **

"Melinda, Melinda. Wake up." The leader said shaking Melinda's shoulders

Melinda's eyes fluttered open.

"The Great Seven!" Melinda gasped.

"Are you alright?" A woman wearing a long white dress asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine…" Melinda said. "Who was he? What does he want?"

"We don't know who he is." A man said "But we know what he wants."

"He wants to make sure you and your grandmother won't be able to help spirits anymore. He wants them all to join him and clash the spirit world."

"What? That's awful!" Melinda said "He can't do that, right? That shouldn't be possible!"

"When the world is pulled off balance anything can happen." Said a bald man wearing a long purple robe.

"The evil spirits are overpowering the good ones. They don't understand and now there are a lot more of them."

"Well can't you stop them? You are more powerful than any of them!"

"That is the problem. If we have to fight them we are breaking the barrier and they are sure to win. Only the Gordon's can stop him."

Melinda took a step back and looked at all of them to see if they were serious. They were.

"What! You expect a girl, a grandmother, a boy with no experience at all and my mother who doesn't even believe in any of this to defeat a spirit so powerful you can't stop him." Melinda argued "I mean C'mon! We can't do that!"

"You have to believe you can." The leader said. "You'll have to dig deep inside yourself to defeat him. Even so the three Gordon's will have to come together to defeat him.

"But only two Gordon's can see ghosts. Jim isn't a Gordon." Melinda explained.

"Your mother can see spirits, Melinda." She said "How did you not…."

"How dare she keep this from me!" Melinda interrupted. "She could have helped me with this. She understood what I have been going through and wouldn't help me! I needed her!"

"She has always tried to hide her powers, ever since she was a child. It is a great strain on her; ignore the spirits that come to her. She has done it all her life, even enough to fool your grandmother." Said the woman wearing the white dress.

"She will have to come out of hiding if she wants this world to stay as it is." The leader said. "And if she wants you and your grandmother to survive."

"Wait, if she doesn't help me and granny will die!" Melinda said shocked

"Yes." She said "Good bye, Melinda."

All seven on them disappeared.

Melinda sat on the floor absolutely shocked.

The front door pushed open and Jim and Melinda's mom rushed to Melinda's side.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Melinda's mom asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Melinda said plainly with no expression in her voice.

"Mel, what happened?" Jim asked.

Melinda turned to her mother with tears of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me you could see ghosts too?"


	4. Chapter 4

The color instantly drained from her mother's face. She ran her fingers through her dark chocolate brown hair and said,

"Melinda, it's not as simple as that…"

"It isn't simple to say 'Hey Melinda, you're not alone in this. I can see ghosts too'? You call that not simple!"

"I never wanted to see them. They always scared me, yelling at me to help them, breaking things, and always popping up whenever they wanted to talk. I wanted it to be over. I saw them at a young enough age to convince your grandmother I had outgrown them. And it worked." She explained "I wouldn't be able to help you, so I never told you. It was better that way."

"Just because I have accepted my gift doesn't mean I'm okay with seeing ghosts. I'm scared too. Ghosts pop up next to me whenever they feel like, take me wherever they need to go, show me things I don't want to see and make me feel terrible things." Melinda cried "But you have to do what is right, not what is easy."

"It wasn't easy! Not even close." Her mother snapped, "I have had to watch you go through all of this and not able to help you. Watch you be cornered by powerful ghosts, passing out because of them, try to find you in your room with your belongings all over the place and watching my only child's spirit be outside her body. That is not easy."

Melinda looked away from her mother who was now crying , warm salty tears streamed down Melinda's own face. She had never considered what the ghost has done to her affected her mother.

"I'm sorry." Melinda choked out.

Melinda's mom pulled her daughter into a big bear hug.

"Why don't I make some hot chocolate then we can talk about what happened." Jim said as he stood up.

**In the kitchen 20 minutes latter**

"Now tell us what happened." Jim said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, it was the same ghost that killed me took over the little girl I have been trying to help. I think he put her under mind control…" Melinda said before taking a sip of her coco. "He wanted me to rule the world with him. When I refused he choked me then The Seven appeared and saved me."

"Who are The Seven?" Jim asked.

"The Seven are the most powerful force in the spirit world. They keep everything in balance and make sure everything happens when they are suppose to." Melinda explained.

"What did they have to say?" Her mother asked.

" They told me that the evil spirit has taken confused and taken over a lot of good spirits. The evil spirits are growing stronger and stronger. They are strong enough to mess up the balance between their world and are world. They plan to brake the barrier and rule the living world."

"What happens if they do that?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure and I don't want to find out."

"How can we stop them?"

Melinda took a long sip of her hot chocolate.

"I have to explain that tomorrow when we are with grandma. It is important that I tell you both together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are all the people?" Melinda's mother wondered as they walked down the hallways of the hospital.

"Most of the people you saw probably were not actual people, only ghosts." Melinda answered. "It looks like more people are following him than trying to find the light."

They walked down another hallway before they reached her grandmother's room.

"Hey, Grandma!" Melinda said as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling much better." Her grandma replied. "How are you?"

"Alright…" She said sitting at the foot of the bed. "Grandma I have something to tell you about that ghost. He has gotten more powerful and has a plan. The Seven told me he has…"

"The Seven!" Her grandmother interrupted. She took her granddaughter's hand into hers. "The Seven only come when something is happening when it shouldn't or when they need help. Why did they come to you?"

"They came because he was choking me. He wanted me to help him but I refused. Once they saved me they told me they need our help. He has made the spirits into minions and once he has enough he plans to break the barrier between the mortal and the spirit world." Melinda explained.

She got off her grandmother's bed

"I've told mom this far and you both need to hear this together." She said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and let her mother in. Her mother walked ahead of Melinda and sat down in the chair near the bed and Melinda stood at the end of the bed.

"The Seven told me that they can't stop him because their powers against his would break the barrier. They said the only people that can stop him are the three of us."

"But, Melinda, only the two of us can see them. Your mother doesn't have the gift." Her grandmother reminded. "Were they talking about Jim?"

"No, Mom, they meant me. Remember when I saw ghost for a little while?" Melinda's mother asked.

"Yes, but you were so young. You stopped seeing them by your 7th birthday."

"I never did stop seeing them mom. I couldn't stand being able to see them. They scared me and they still scare me. I wanted it to all go away, so I lied… I managed to convince you and myself that I couldn't see them anymore… "

Melinda looked at her grandma. Her eyes were wide, filled with hurt and her face was pale. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Mom, I never meant to hurt you. It was dumb of me to think that ghost would just leave me alone if pretended I couldn't see them. I didn't think…"

"You didn't think at all, did you!" Her grandmother hissed. "Did you think separating yourself from me would make your gift leave you? Did you think that if you kept my granddaughter away from me, she wouldn't 'catch' our gift? Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Mom, I…"

"I cannot even begin to describe that feeling! And to think you have started to make your daughter feel the same way."

"What?"

"You haven't been involved in her life because of her gift. You only try to make her think she doesn't have a gift…

"I was trying to protect her! I watched what those ghosts had put you through. I didn't want that to happen to my daughter."

"So trying to make your daughter feel like a delusional nut is your way of protecting her?"

Melinda looked at her mother, tears silently streamed down her face and soaked into her jeans.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Melinda." Her grandmother said.

"It's okay grandma." Melinda soothed.

Melinda stood up a little straighter and took a deep breathe.

"I haven't finished telling you what The Seven told me. They said if we all don't work together and trust each other, we won't make it…."

Melinda's mother looked up at her in shock.

"Wait, so if we can't work together to defeat this ghost we are could die."

"Yes. If we can't work together to defeat him we will die."


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda turned away from her mother and grandmother; she couldn't bare to look at them. She sat on the bed with her head down, her long chocolate brown hair hung around her face like a curtain.

"Melinda, are you sure that is exactly what they said?" Her grandmother asked urgently.

"Yes." Melinda replied, her voice shaking.

"Come here Melinda." Her grandmother said as she swung her legs to the edge of the bed to make a spot for her.

Melinda scooted up the bed and sat next to her grandmother.

"I had a vision after the first time you visited me here. The ghost came to me very angry. He was angry that you had lived. He thinks I was the reason you lived and he showed me what he plans will happen to you and me. He told me this was going to happen the day after I got out of the hospital."

"But that is the day after tomorrow!" Melinda's mother exclaimed.

"We only have two days to teach mom about ghosts? And for you both to trust each other?" Melinda choked out .

Her throat tightened, unshed tears poured down her cheeks and onto her hands which began to tremble.

Her grandma wrapped her arm around Melinda and pulled her in closer.

"Don't you see, Melinda? He doesn't plan on your mother being there. And as you said with the three of us we will make it!" Her grandmother reassured.

"She can't help though. She doesn't know anything about ghosts! "Melinda cried.

"We'll just have to teach her. She catches on to things quickly. Do you remember how I taught you?"

"Yeah, I watched you talk to them, convincing them that the light is a good place and how gentle you were to them. Then I learned to follow your examples."

"That's right. Now we'll just teach your mother the same way."

"But he has taken all the ghosts away, how can we show her?"

"We'll talk to her and show her ones from the past; like how you showed me your vision about Jim's gift."

Melinda looked up at her grandma. She studied her for a minute, her warm brown eyes, the wrinkles around her mouth from smiling so much and the curly light blonde hair that sat on top of her head just right. She never wanted to forget it.

"Okay grandma. We can try." She said, smiling slightly.

"There we go!" Her grandma smiled. "Now, how about you go out in the hall with Jim while your mother and I talk."

"Alright."

Melinda got off the bed and walked out into the hallway. She saw Jim sitting down on the floor beside the door.

"Did your grandma take the news about your mom well?" Jim asked once Melinda sat down.

Melinda shook her head. "She was really upset Jim. I've never heard her raise her voice before…"

"She has been lied to. I'd be upset too."

"I know, but they told me we have to trust each other. I'm not sure if they can do that…"

"_Melinda!" A girl's voice exclaimed filled with excitement._

Melinda turned around to see Sarah, her big, shining blue eyes looking at her

"Sarah, are you alright?" Melinda asked.

"_It is getting much worser, Melinda! There are a lot more people down there now."_

"You should go into the light, Sarah. He can't come there. You'll be safe there. I can go and help the others."

"_You can't go there Melinda. He dusn't like you! He tells us wies about you. He tells us that you are bad and you'll hurt us."_

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right Sarah?"

"_I know that. No one else does though. Everyone is scared of you and the wight._

"I know, sweetie. You should go into the light, it is really a great place. It's even better than Disney World!"

Sarah's eyes lit up and a smile filled her face.

"_Really?"_

"Yes." Melinda smiled back "Do you see anything, Sarah?"

"_I think so… Can you see it?"_

"No, I can't. It is there just for you."

"_Oh wow! I see Papa and Auntie Sue and even my kitty cat Sandy!"_

Sarah turned to Melinda.

"_Tank you!" _Then she took a folded up piece of paper and held it out to Melinda. When Melinda touched it the paper materialized instantly.

"_Can you give this to my wommy? I want her to have it._

"I promise I will."

Sarah turned towards the light again and began walking.

"_Tell the others that the wight is warm and we don't have to be cold anymore. It is a good place."_

"I will."

Sarah started walking again until she disappeared out of view.


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda brought the baby blue comforter close to her face, taking in the scent of the wild flower detergent before laying it on top of the bed. She smoothed out the corners while Jim put the pillows down.

"I'm so happy grandma is staying with us." Melinda said as she tossed the last pillow to Jim. "I've wanted this to happen for so long, ever since I was little, Jim! I know it's not the best of circumstances but…"

"I get it Mel, you're excited!" Jim laughed, smiling at her.

Melinda returned his smile. "I must sound stupid, being so excited about my grandma staying, but I can't help it."

"_Are you Melinda?" A voice said._

Melinda turned around and saw a thin girl with mousey brown hair and tired green eyes looking up at her.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"_Where's Sarah?" _ She asked, ignoring her question.

"She went into the light. That's where you belong too."

The ghost girl took a few steps back.

"_No! The light is bad, it will hurt us. Bad things happen in the light!"_

"The light is a good place, nothing bad can happen there." Jim said softly.

The girl's eyes widened. She had been unaware anyone else was in the room.

"_You-You can see me?"_

Jim nodded.

She turned back to Melinda and took a few steps towards her.

"_Sarah's mommy is worried about her. She thinks __**he **__took her somewhere to work, she's scared that __**he **__burnt her out."_

"Burnt her out?"

"_Yeah, it has been happening more and more lately. __**He **__takes some of us to work for him and he'll work and work you until you burn out and disappear into the shadows." _She explained _"Her mommy is so worried and… and I am too!" _

The girl cried and cried. Melinda took the girl in her arms and embraced her.

Melinda felt cold instantly, as if she were hugging an ice burg. That cold feeling began to spread through her body; it raced up her arms and down her legs. It was as if all the warmth in her body was being sucked out of her.

The girl let go and looked at Melinda in shock.

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you cold too!"_

"It-it-it's o-okay-y-y." Melinda said, teeth chattering.

The girl began looking around rapidly and began wringing her hands.

"_No… No! I wasn't trying to… I-I-I didn't mean to!" _ She cried to a voice that neither Jim nor Melinda could hear.

"_No! Please! Anything but that! I promise it…."_

_A black hole took place and the floor and sucked the girl in without a sound._

Melinda wrapped her arms around herself and began shaking hard.

"J-J-J-J-Jim, h-h-h-help." Melinda said barley above a whisper.

Jim grabbed the blankets from the bed and rushed over to Melinda's side. He wrapped the blankets tightly around her shaking body before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

He set her down gently and looked at her. Her eyes were buzzing around rapidly, as if was looking for something and her lips had turned blue. He put his hand to her freezing cheek and said,

"Mel you're gonna be okay. Everything is alright."

Melinda felt a tug inside her, she knew then the ghost had more to say. The tug took Melinda in and she closed her eyes.

_When she opened her eyes she was standing in a dark room, lit by only a few lanterns. She was surrounded by children, some of them as young as four and as old as thirteen. She turned around and saw hundreds maybe even a thousand ghosts all huddled together. _

_As her eyes adjusted she noticed she wasn't just in a room, it was some kind underground tunnel._

_Then a dark cloud flew over the room and everyone turned to the front. _

_BOOM! CRASH!_

_A blot of lighting came from the cloud and where the lighting struck stood a ghost. A rush of cold ran around the room._

_It was him. He still used the body of Jim's grandfather. _

"_Who wants to work for me today?" He laughed_

_No one said a word._

"_I guess I'll just have pick myself... Let's start with the children!"_

_He snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_All of the kids looked at each other nervously. Some older children hid younger ones behind them so they wouldn't get picked._

_In another second he appeared again, without a sound, only inches away from the group._

"_Who should I pick?" He mumbled as she scanned the group._

"_You!" He boomed, pointing at the tall boy next to me._

_The boy looked to be about twelve. He reached behind him and pulled the little girl he had hid behind him off and went forward, tears fell from the girl's eyes. Another girl took her by the hand and hid her behind her own body._

"_You! You!" He yelled once again, pointing at two girls._

_Then an evil smile shone on his face._

"_Go back!" He ordered the two girls "I want these three!"_

_Three small children went upfront and one of them was Sarah._

_Once they were seen blood chilling shrieks and cries came from the crowd._

_A woman ran from the crowd and to the front._

"_Please, don't take my Benny! I'll take his place!" She begged. _

"_You DARE challenge me!" He barked, going towards her._

_She ignored him. She grabbed her son and started running as fast as she could._

_Melinda felt a tug inside her. She let it take her. She was ready to go home, so she closed her eyes._

_When she opened them again though she wasn't home, she was the woman, running for her and her son's life. She was beyond exhausted; this was the last thing she could possibly do._

_Then he grabbed her shoulder. She froze, she couldn't think of what to do. She put her son on the ground._

"_Run Benny! Keep running!" She begged._

"_But mommy, what about…"_

_The he had spun her around and looked her in the eyes. He saw the woman's deepest thoughts, dreams and precious memories. The day she got married, her son's birth, the car accident and her intentions of telling her son about the new baby that same day._

"_RUN BENNY!" She screamed with the last of her energy._

_With that he slapped her across so hard she cloassped._

Then Melinda felt that tug again, without hesitation she closed her eyes and the tug took her.

She opened her eyes, relived to see the welcoming baby blue walls of the guest room.

"Melinda!" Her grandmother exclaimed, standing up from her chair bedside the bed.

Melinda's mother came quickly too, stand on the other side of her.

"Are you okay Melinda?" Her mother asked.

Melinda nodded.

"I'm okay." Melinda said, taking a shaky breath.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Her grandmother asked.

Melinda explained to them about being in the tunnel, burning out ghosts, seeing him, what happened to the kids and about him destroying that woman's mind.

Melinda's mother sat down in a chair shocked, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"How did he take over her mind?" Her grandmother asked.

"He just looked at her, right in the eye. He watched her memories and destroyed them." Melinda told her. "But at the time they felt like my memories. I could feel myself slipping away and at the same time terrified for my son. I can't even describe how horrible it felt…"

Her grandmother sat back in her chair and let the information sink in.

Melinda snuggled up her in blankets. She wasn't shaking anymore, in fact she was starting to get a little hot. Melinda was just glad to be warm again.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter. I was having writer's block and this took me long time to write once it was gone. Also, could you guys please review my story, so I know someone is reading it? Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, how do you ask a ghost to go into the light?" Melinda's grandmother asked.

Melinda and her grandmother and been explaining to her mother all day on how to deal with ghosts and convincing them to go into the light.

"You ask them if they see a light and then you tell them all of things that are in the light. For example children, pets and ect."

"Very good." Melinda's grandmother said with a smile.

"I think you've got it Mom." Melinda said "And we have twelve hours to spare."

"Great! I'm going to dig out some winter clothes. Hopefully they will keep us warm enough…" Melinda's mother said as she rose from her chair and left the room.

"I say we did a good job. We taught your mother everything we know about ghosts and got her to understand it."

"Now all we have to do is wait…"

Her grandmother scooted closer to Melinda and put her arm around her. All she had to do was look at Melinda and knew exactly what she was thinking

"We are all going to be okay Melinda. Don't worry." Her grandmother reassured "We are going to make it out of there."

"You don't kno-w-w that!" Melinda stuttered, holding back tears "We might not make, grandma! You aren't strong enough to fight him, I'm not strong enough to save anyone or myself if he wants to kill and Mom is all new to this…"

Tears poured from Melinda's face, her shoulders heaved up and down. She could taste the salty tears in her mouth.

Her grandmother put her hands on Melinda's shoulders.

"Look at me Melinda." Her grandmother said, her voice low. "We are going to make it! You are stronger and smarter than you think. I am stronger than you think and so is your mother. Trust me Melinda. Trust me."

She wrapped her granddaughter in a hug. Melinda's tears flooded onto her shoulder. She held her there silently, allowing only a few tears of her own to be shed.

It was just the dread of waiting. The second thoughts, the regrets, and the things you could have done better. Melinda, her mother and grandmother sat in the living room waiting for fifteen minutes to past. Fifteen minutes more they left to defeat him.

"Now, before we go. If there is anything anyone wants to say we should say it. We need to leave here without any secrets; without anything unspoken." Melinda's grandmother said. "I'll start." She turned to Melinda's mother.

"Elizabeth, you betrayed me. You kept me from my only grandchild because you thought I was monster. I had to wait seven long years before I got to see her for than forty five minutes. I always made sure Melinda didn't feel bitter towards you despite my own feelings. What you did was wrong, but we are making it right."

Melinda's mother took a deep breath before she spoke. "You are right ma. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have kept you from her. I thought I was protecting her, when I was in fact doing the opposite. I had always thought you were crazy, but it was me. I'm sorry for what I put you through, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorrier than words could ever express."

Then she turned to her daughter and held her hand.

"Melinda, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I'm sorry I always said you were crazy; I didn't want the awful things that coming with seeing ghosts happen to you. I thought I could stop the gift, but I only hurt you. I said things I didn't mean out of the anger I had at myself. It seemed like we always hated each other. I want you to know I love you more than anything. I have always loved you."

"Thank you." Melinda whispered after a moment. "I never hated you though. There were things I hated about you but I never hated you. I also said things I didn't mean and I am sorry. I love you too."

Her mother grabbed her into a bear hug.

Once Melinda was released she turned to her grandmother.

"Grandma, I love you and thank you for everything. You have taught me so much more than about ghosts. You taught me about life and how to love and just everything! I could never thank you enough. Thank you for being everything to me.

Her grandmother rose from her chair and Melinda stood from her seat and Melinda ran to her grandmother and hugged her long and tight.

Then Jim comes bursting in the room.

"Good! I haven't missed it!" Jim said. He was wearing one of Melinda's hot pink hoodies; a fuzzy purple hat sat on his head and he had leopard print gloves on his hands.

"Jim, where do you think you're going?" Melinda asked.

"I'm going with you! I can see ghosts too."

"Jim. You can't come." Melinda's grandmother said "It isn't safe."

"But I know I can help! Haven't I been helpful in the past?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Haven't I saved your live multiple times?" Jim asked, interrupting Melinda.

"Yes, but…"

"But what!"

"I can't lose you!" Melinda blurted. "I might lose my whole family tonight. I might have to go live with my father! The father who really thinks I'm crazy and will lock me away the second he gets custody of me. If that is what I have to come back to, I won't come back. I need a reason to come back Jim. If he kills my family I need someone I love up here. Someone worth fighting for."

"Y-Y-You love me?" Jim stammered.

"Yes! I love you Jim! I love you and I need you to be safe. I need you to be here if I come back…"

Melinda turned away. She couldn't bear to look at him. Jim put his hand under her chin and turned her towards him.

"You are coming back Mel. And I will be waiting for you." Jim said looking into her sad brown eyes. "I promise you."

He gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Mel." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly the room chilled, dropping degrees every second. The floor shook and caved in the middle of the room.

"I think that's for us." Melinda's mother said.

Melinda took Jim's hands and spoke softly so only Jim could hear.

"I will come and say goodbye to you."

Melinda could feel Jim's hands tremble through her own.

"Mel…"

She released his hands and walked over to hole where her grandmother and mother stood.

"Let's do this."

They grabbed hands and jumped into the hole, in the dark, cold unknown.

.


End file.
